Delírio dos Mortais
by Contadora
Summary: Soi está triste. Muito triste. Péssima em sumários - Yorusoi


**Delírio dos Mortais**

Disclamer: Eu não possuo Bleach

Hoje é um daqueles dias que seria melhor esquecer. Apagar de vez da memória. Mas, infelizmente o destino foi cruel comigo e me fez lembrar todos os anos. Falando em destino, tem vezes que eu quero que esse tal de destino ficasse na minha frente. Eu iria dar nele uns bons golpes que Yoruichi-sama me ensinou. Sério. Ele às vezes me dá nos nervos. E agora é um desses momentos que eu sinto uma vontade imensa de literalmente socar o destino. Não que eu não sou grata por ter colocado a deusa na minha vida e de ter dada a honra de servi-la como seu guarda-costas. Então, eu estou odiando o destino agora. Isso porque hoje é o dia em que tenho que levar flores aos túmulos dos meus cinco irmãos. Não que eu não queira levar flores pra eles. Mas, eu queria que fosse numa outra situação. Meu mundo no Onmtsukidou se resume em assassinatos e proteger a Yoruichi-sama. Todavia, a dor de quem perde um ente querido por causa de um assassinato é insuportável. Meus irmãos morreram quando eu era muito pequena e mesmo assim, sinto a falta deles. Sinto na pele o que é perder alguém. E aqui estou. No cemitério da família. Em frente às lápides deles. Estou aqui hoje porque sempre no dia em que minha família trás presentes aqui, estou ocupada em alguma missão. Meus olhos estão marejados e sinto minha garganta apertar. Sei que se eu falar alguma coisa minha voz vai rachar. Visto o meu uniforme mesmo de guarda-costas. Estou aqui no meu intervalo de almoço. Consegui no meio do caminho achar um florista e comprei 5 buquês de flores e uma cesta para carregá-los. Meus braços e mãos tremem quando eu coloco as flores nas lápides. É como se eles não quisessem acreditar no motivo delas. Como se não. Eu ainda não acredito. Tento por culpa na falta de força deles. Mas no fundo, apesar de ter sido uma falta de força deles, eu sinto falta das brincadeiras no terraço e de suas vozes que nunca mais escutarei. Não sei quanto tempo estou aqui. Meus pés querem sair daqui. Me faz muito mal isso. Fico triste. Mas minha mente e coração, apesar deste último, estar apertado, querem ficar mais um pouco. É como se eu pudesse ficar mais perto deles. Sinto as lágrimas brotarem. Droga. Cada vez que eu penso. Mas lágrimas brotam. Eu preciso parar com isso. De ser chorona. Um soldado do Onmtsukidou é treinado para não ter isso. Mas,... Eu não posso quando eu penso na minha família. Ela é minha família. Minha. Não dos outros. Ela é minha. E por ser minha é que eu choro agora. Minha mão fica frouxa e deixo a cesta cair, já vazia. Levo ela até o meu rosto e tento em vão parar as lágrimas que caem. Solto um suspiro abafado. Outro. E mais outro. Meu corpo treme. Não dá mais. Choro copiosamente. E então sinto uma mão no meu ombro, vinda por trás. Olho, com os meus olhos já inchados, para a figura que aparece na minha frente. É Yoruichi-sama. Ela não fala nada. Ela vê os nomes nas lápides e só me abraça. É agora que eu não me seguro e começo a chorar com mais força. E é com mais força que Yoruichi-sama me abraça. Ela segura o meu rosto e me fala palavras de consolo. Ela me dá um sorriso e me contagia com o seu. Ela me abraça novamente e dessa vez ele coloca uma mão na minha cabeça. Sua voz suave e com timbre perfeito me ninam em seus braços. A melodia me embala num sono gostoso. Yoruichi-sama está acariciando os meus cabelos e isso só acelera o processo. No fim, quando estou quase no mundo dos sonhos, sinto algo macio e molhado pressionado os meus lábios. Em seguida, escuto aquela voz melodiosa que me ninou me dizendo:

-Não chore abelhinha. Eu estou ao seu lado. Eu te amo.

A última frase ecoa pela minha mente já cansada. E cansada como estava, penso que foi um sonho. Um devaneio, uma ilusão boba. Finalmente a escuridão do sono me apanha. Afinal, como Yoruichi-sama poderia estar ali comigo? Abro um olho. É de manhã. Estou ainda no gramado do cemitério. Sinto um peso macio em cima de mim. Verifico o que é. É um haori branco. E é do segundo esquadrão. Um sorriso brota nos meus lábios. A única coisa que sai da minha mente é: _Ela_ _esteve aqui..._

Volto feliz para o meu quartel. Sem mais a angústia de antes. E com a certeza de que não estava mais sozinha.


End file.
